I Still Need You
by dilly29
Summary: I don't know how to write this but it's basically Jomy thinking bout Blue..that's all.


Each time the golden haired soldier enter the Blue room, he get a mixed feeling. A feeling that himself couldn't understand. He feels lonely. He feels painful. He feels nostalgic. But most of all, he feels the sadness within his heart. He sigh. It was his room now. The Blue Room that was once occupied by the man he looked upon to is now his.

He slowly walk towards where usually the other soldier would laid. Where he can usually talked to him about the Mu people. Where he can usually asked for an advice. He's not sure himself whether the person that laid on that bed can ever hear him but he felt satisfied by just talking to him. He remembered how he even tried to make some jokes just to see if the other Soldier would opened his eyes again. But now it was different. He would do anything just to get to hear the Soldier voice again. He would do anything just to see those glittering red eyes of that man again. And most of all, he would do anything just to see the beautiful smile on the man's lips again. But soon he realize, it was impossible. The other man had already gone and left him along with the Mu.

Jomy slowly open his red cape . He sits on the floor with his back lean onto the bed. He hug both of his knees tightly and closes his eyes just to get a little peace from the discussions he had earlier with the elders. He still wants Shangri-La to land on Ataraxia, his hometown even if the elder doesn't wish for him to do so. It's the only way to make the humans listen to them. He open his eyes again and look blankly in front him. '_Am I making the right decision, Blue?_' he asks in his heart. After a few seconds, he sigh and look all around him and take a look inside the Blue Room. He's the only person now who can use the room but still he spend most of the night in his old room. He never sleeps on Blue's bed unless if he feels like he wants to 'talk' to him or even for a simple reason, when he misses him. Jomy shuts his eyes again and it lead him to sleep in his current position.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This…this is Terra? Really? Physis tell me it's this one right? It's so beautiful! It's beautiful as your smile, Physis", Jomy grab the woman's hand gently. He walk for the first time on the land where all the seniors, Blue and even himself longing for. He can feel his heart filled with excitement. He doesn't quite know how to react. He was so happy but that happiness slowly disappear when he remembers that certain someone. _'Blue..'_ he whispers. He was sad that Blue couldn't see the beautiful glowing Terra that he wished for till the day he sacrificed himself for them. For the Mu. Jomy sadness was felt among the other Mu's. Physis grabs Jomy and hugs him gently. He sobs and starts to cry on Physis shoulder just like a child crying onto his mother. "Don't worry Soldier Shin, Blue is with us. He will always be with us, and look-", Physis points out her finger "-every one is thankful to you for guiding us here. You have done what you promised to Blue", those heavenly voice reaches Jomy's heart. He saw all the Mu's were smiling at him. Some of them even have tears in their eyes, and this is all because of Terra. He let go of Physis and starts to walk towards his people when suddenly he felt a harsh quake and everybody's lying down on the Terra's soil. He felt a cold hand grabbing his shoulder. "You and your people are an eyesore . Get off your disgusting feet from this planet", those familiar harsh voice makes him so irritated. "Keith Anya—", he turns and couldn't finishes his word when all he see was blood all over the Terra soil. Keith Anyan was no longer there. The Mu people are all dead. His eyes widened and----

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aaaaaahhhhhh….." Jomy wakes up from his bad dream. _'It's that dream again'_ he whispers. He quickly stands up . "What does this dream about? Why..why does all the Mu's dead? Why?" Jomy feel his eyes and cheeks starts to heat up. "Is this the future of the Mu? No, It can't be…" He look down at his hand but the focuses isn't there.. "It can't be, right?" Jomy crawl on the bed and starts to lie down. "Those feelings in the dream. It's as though as if it was real", He remembers exactly the feeling every time he had the same dream over and over again. "Wha..what should I do, Soldier Blue?", he buries his face on Blue's pillow. It still smells like him. The smell of the wind. "No..I..I can't let something like that happen to our people. I can't fail on what you want me to do. I..just..can't..", Jomy curls his body and hugged the pillow within his arms. Tears begin to flow from his eyes and damp the pillow he was holding tightly. "Blue, Soldier Blue, you will help me right? You will guide me, right?", Jomy let go the pillow and reach up his right hand towards the air.. _'Help me Blue, I'm not ready yet..'_ . Jomy can barely see anything as hot tears begins to conquer his eyesight. _'I need you, Blue…'_

_........................................................END.........................................................._

AN : OK, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm not a native english speaker so I apologize in advance if i did any grammatical mistakes or whatsoever ^^ By the way this is a oneshot i did ages ago but didn't have the courage to post it here haha XD Nway i love Terra e..It's a wonderful anime so yea..that's it..please review and tell me how can i improve or anything..Thanks for reading!


End file.
